Electrified
by rosesandtulips
Summary: Sasuke swears Sakura is on crack. Did she just ask him if he was gay? slight!OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Electrified<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you gay?"<p>

It's a sunny Saturday and Sasuke and Sakura are waiting in their usual meeting place—the bridge—for Naruto and Kakashi to come by. They have a mission in an hour and have decided to at least meet to discuss the details more thorough. The pink-haired kunoichi is staring at the boy before her with her wide, innocent emerald eyes and the raven-haired, leaning on the railings of the small bridge, only has an irritated look on his face.

Sakura, Sasuke thought, maybe a lot of things—annoying, weak, girly—but this… This is definitely a different case. She must be on crack. No, Sakura was too much of a good girl to do that. Or she hit her head somewhere. Maybe she's been hanging out with Naruto too much. That won't do any good if she is hanging out with that dobe. So the boy merely ignores her and instead concentrates on ways how to get stronger. Ways to defeat his older brother, Itachi.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura must have thought his silence means for her to explain her belief further. "You're not attracted to men, Sasuke-kun?"

Obsidian orbs shoot her a dirty look and she raises a brow in retaliation when he retorts irritatingly, "I'm not."

"Are you sure? Because I always see you looking at Naruto like you want to rape him or something." And when Sakura says this, it sounds like it's the most natural and innocent thing in the world. "Well, maybe kill him after you guys… _do your stuff_."

"What? Sakura, what kind of fuck are you saying?" Sasuke doesn't know what has gotten inside his teammate's pretty little head to say such absurd things or how she even got it. Maybe she is on crack.

"I notice things!" She replies mockingly and then bats a lash at him. She's not looking at him, most probably because the Uchiha is trying to kill her with his glares. "Besides you guys even kissed before so…"

"That was accidental! And that was your fault!" Sasuke groans.

"But you didn't even protest! And you did it twice!"

He just wishes she would drop the damn subject because it sounds stupid and what's the point of it anyway? Nothing. Not a damn thing! So why are they even talking about it in the first place? What was Sakura's problem? She's supposed to be smarter than this!

Sakura stays quiet and Sasuke sighs in relief because, finally, he's sure she has stopped the interrogation and all Sasuke ever wants is silence. To be alone with his thoughts on revenge and restoring his clan. Or so he thinks. "So was there like a spark or did you feel any tingling sensation or what?"

The raven-haired growls, almost wanting to activate his sharingan. Tingles? Sparks? Good god, Sakura… he's a shinobi! Why can't just that dobe and their lazy ass teacher arrive already? "What should I do to prove to you I'm not gay?"

Sakura looks up to him with interest. Proud that at least she received some kind of reaction to her infuriating prodding. "I don't know… how?" She pouts and Sasuke has a plan already on his head. He is not a genius for nothing. Licking his lips, he smirks. "How about if I kiss a girl and—"

"Who?" This makes the pink-haired furrow her brows anxiously and the Uchiha tries hard not to raise an eyebrow at her reaction. What was her problem now?

"Anyone really and when she smiles after the kiss, it means I'm a good kisser and when I don't feel some spark or tingle like you said, means I'm not gay."

"That's stupid. Anyone can be a good kisser regardless of sex. Sometimes I feel you're a sexist Sasuke-kun." Sakura crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"You're missing the point."

"But—"

"Deal?"

Emerald eyes look at him suspiciously and slowly nod. "Fine." She can't help but wonder who the _lucky_ girl her Sasuke-kun will kiss and she watches her long-time crush walk across their wide gap and stop in front of her. Brows arched, she stares at him confusingly. "What?"

The boy has a big and silly smile on his face, the kind of smile Sakura rarely sees in him and she wants to ogle at it for the longest time but she can't. Because she knows exactly what that smile means.

"No! Not me!"

"You didn't say anyone in particular—"

"Not until I knew it was me!"

"What are you so afraid of, Sakura? I thought you would want this. You do want to know if I'm gay, _right_?" Sasuke is now playing with the lock of hair dancing in front of him. Rubbing it with his index finger and thumb, he muses how she really doesn't fit the lifestyle of a shinobi. She is too much feminine by taking care of her hair and all other insignificant things.

"Yeah but—"

"And if I'm gay, then it wouldn't really matter that I kissed you because we're on the same team and you can just imagine kissing one of your girl friends."

"I get your point and hey, what is _that_ supposed to me—"

"So?" Sasuke stands in one leg; arms crossed and with a provoking _well are we game or not_ look. Sakura weighs the pros and cons of the deal and sighs in defeat. On the contrary, she will be kissing Sasuke—the handsomest and smartest boy in the whole village and is she not infatuated with him? It's not like it's a big deal anyway. Just one harmless kiss and it doesn't look like he's bad at it… so why not? Plus, it's like kissing one of the bunshins of him she makes when she wants to practice kissing—

Ummm, right.

"Alright." Kami, Sakura can't believe she's following orders from Sasuke. Even though on normal circumstances she would follow him. "So, how should we do this?"

Sasuke grunts and instructs Sakura to stand closer to him. (Sakura is trying hard to fight a squeal.) "Let's just get over with it."

"That's stupid and plain." The kunoichi scoffs and thinks of her own, ignoring Sasuke's pointing look. She doesn't just want any kiss. A kiss is still a kiss regardless of who the kisser is. Scarf kiss? Forced kiss? Pocky stick kiss? It will take too much time consuming and the damn Uchiha brat isn't the master of controlling patience.

"Sakura."

Sakura is too caught up with her thoughts that she did not notice Sasuke loaming closer until his face is mere inches from hers. He breathes her scent, apples and cinnamon, before his luscious lips lands on hers. She is surprised and she wants to push him away but she finds herself pulled in the moment, kissing him back. They get caught up for a while and when they depart, Sakura is biting her lower lip, holding a smile back, blushing ten times redder while Sasuke is back to his stoic, normal face. They stare at each other until the boy spoke.

"You smiled." He says with satisfaction on his lips. He has won her over and she knows this so well that she scrunches up her nose and scowls. His long arms are caging her, as her body presses the railing. She realizes that they are so close but Sasuke isn't even slightly bothered by it.

"That's because you surprised me!"

"And you kissed me back."

"I was—you were—that—"

Sasuke laughs (Sakura swears this is the most fascinating sound she has ever heard) and grabs the nape of Sakura's neck, pulling her closer to him. "You're annoying, Sakura. Shut up and let's just kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi.

Ummm.

Yes, I'm the one on crack for making this fic.

Bite me.

Reviews? Please? :D


End file.
